I Don't Realy Like Christmas
by daisukiangel42
Summary: Satoshi doesn't like Christmas. Will Daisuke change his mind?


A/N It's Christmas, and I'm just sitting here reading fanfiction, so I thought I'd write something of my own. This takes place after Dark and Krad have disappeared, and it's not very imaginative, just a little Christmas fic. Hope you like it!

Warning: this storey is a Dai/Sato pairing, so that means it's shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, and that's probably a good thing.

Title: I don't really like Christmas.

Satoshi's POV

I pull my coat around my thin frame in a feeble attempt to ward off the cold. It is Christmas eve. I don't really like Christmas. The only thing I really want is the one thing I can't have, so there really isn't much point, is there?

Snow is falling silently, and the park where I'm walking is beautiful. I watch people hurrying about, greeting each other, carrying packages, and laughing. I seem to be the only one who doesn't have anyone to share Christmas with.

I look up into the falling snow, letting it fall on my face. _Why do I have to be alone? Is it a crime to want companionship?_ Oh, who am I kidding. I want more than that, I want him to love me. There. I said it. But I can't tell him. I would rather have him stay my friend and keep my emotions hidden than have him know and hate me.

I brush the snow out of my face and sadly look around me at the happy people. I turn my back and wander through the park until I find a deserted bench. I sit and watch the passers by, dreaming of a love that could never be.

Daisuke's POV

I watch the snow falling outside my bedroom window. It reminds me of him, you know. Cold and beautiful, perfect in every way...I blush when I catch these thoughts passing through my head. I scare myself sometimes, I really do. But it's the truth. I do like Satoshi. Actually, I love him. But he could never return my feelings, could he? I won't know unless I ask.

I pick up my gift for Satoshi. It's a picture I painted, of a sunset over the ocean. I also wrote him a note telling him how I feel towards him. I don't have the courage to tell him outright. I grab my coat, and run out the door. I won't let my courage fail me.

I take a shortcut through the park, and it's a good thing I did, because I spot Satoshi sitting on a bench. I take a deep breath and run over to him.

"Satoshi!" He looks up, startled.

"Daisuke?"

"Merry Christmas, Satoshi." I shove my gift into his hands, then turn and run. I stop after a little while, and sink to the ground. I'm so afraid, what if he hates me? Oh, I'm such an idiot...

Satoshi's POV

I stare stupidly at the gift in my hands. I tear off the paper, and gasp at the beautiful painting. It is a sunset scene, the sun painting the clouds soft shades of peach and orange. Then I dick up the note.

I can't believe what it says.

_Satoshi, I love you. I had to tell you, I couldn't keep it a secret any longer_. _Please _

_don't hate me._

_Daisuke. _

The very words I thought I would never here. I grab the painting and run of after Daisuke.

I find him sitting in the snow crying. I kneel next to him and gently wipe the tears from his face. His head snaps up, and I see terror flash across his face, and he flinches away from me. I reach out and gently lay my hand on his cheek.

"Did you mean what you said in tat note?" I ask him. He nods, and another tear trickles down his face.

I don't care that there are people around, or that we are sitting in the cold snow. I reach out and pull him into a fierce hug.

"I love you to, Daisuke." I whisper, and pull away slightly. He gazes up at me in wonder now, not fear.

"Really?" I can barley here his voice. I nod, then lean down to gently kiss his lips. He stiffens slightly, then leans into my kiss, closing his beautiful red eyes. His soft lips taste like cinnamon.

After what seems like eternity we part.

I wrap my arms around Daisuke and we just hold each other. I think I understand what Christmas is all about now.

I look down at Daisuke, and he smiles up at me.

"Thank you" I whisper, catching his lips in another kiss.

A/N well, I hope you liked it. It was kinda ooc, but please review!


End file.
